phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Meatloaf Surprise
|image = MCR (7).jpg |caption = |season = 3 |production = 307B |broadcast = 125 |story = Martin Olson |ws = Chong Suk Lee Bernie Petterson |director = Robert F. Hughes |us = June 24, 2011 |international = |xd = July 16, 2011 |pairedwith = "Bad Hair Day" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Mom joins Jamie Oliver as one of the judges for Danville's Meatloaf Festival Cook-off, as he stresses healthy eating and fresh ingredients. Meanwhile, Candace puts a bid on a prized souvenir resembling band members Nigel and Adrian from her favorite band, Tiny Cowboy, at the Rock and Roll Memorabilia Auction, but gets distracted when her brothers build a bounce house in their backyard. On the other side of town, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has plans to enter his family meatloaf recipe into the competition using "hate" as the special ingredient. Episode Summary Songs *''Quirky Worky Song'' *''Meatloaf'' End Credits Last verse of Meatloaf Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None Perry's entrance to his lair None Evil Jingle None. Gallery Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode was originally listed under the title "Phineas and Ferb's Mega-Awesome Super-Bounce Palace". Production Information * James Oliver made a special guest appearance as one of the judges with Linda. Continuity * Tiny Cowboy makes their first appearance. They perform a song and are revealed to be British ("Robot Rodeo"). * Second episode with a healthy food theme ("Candace's Big Day"). * The Paisley Sideburn Brothers is mentioned ("Fireside Girl Jamboree"). * Baljeet alludes to Buford wanting to float around like a woodland pixie ("Bubble Boys"). * Doofenshmirtz ends the episode with "Hey, is that Tiny Cowboy?", similar to episodes "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" and "The Baljeatles". * This is the second time Stacy joins a band in their concert ("Ready for the Bettys"). * This is the third time Candace joins a band in their concert ("Ready for the Bettys" and "Flop Starz") * This is the second episode to show a character going to, or even in a hospital. The first was, also Dr. Doofenshmirtz and L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. in ("Nerdy Dancin'"). Errors *When Buford jumps out of the bounce house over the meatloaf festival, Ferb's big eye is closer to the viewer instead of being on the other side. Allusions *Jamie Oliver is based on the real Jamie Oliver who promotes healthy eating. He currently has a show where he goes around the country to schools, and changes the lunches to a healthier choice. *Tiny Cowboy seems to be an allusion to the British band Oasis. *'Chowder' - During the song, Tiny Cowboy's clothes have patterns that move as they do, like people's clothes in Chowder. *Angry Birds- The bird Doof has looks a little like a cross between the red and yellow birds from Angry Birds Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Django Marsh as The Ballpit Kid *Jamie Oliver as Himself *Davy Jones as Nigel *Peter Noone as Adrian }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Linda Flynn